


Pull Your Weight, Repopulate the Earth

by wellexcuuuuuseme



Category: Interstellar (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Asexuality, Babies, Canon Het Relationship, Crack, F/M, Gen, Robot Feels, Robots, Science Babies, There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellexcuuuuuseme/pseuds/wellexcuuuuuseme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just saw Interstellar and I couldn't stop thinking about those test-tube Plan B babies. This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pull Your Weight, Repopulate the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance. I'm sorry.

Dr. Brand wanted to punch Cooper's face in, but it was probably being ripped apart electron by electron. Or whatever happens when you go through a black hole, she didn't know. Never been so unfortunate. 

The whole 'leave myself behind to continue the human race' thing was getting really fucking old. 

As much as she'd like to dwell on the bullshit that had just been handed to her, she had a ship to land.

She and CASE worked out how to land a _fucking spaceship_ because their _goddamn pilot_ had to _fucking commit suicide_ and _yes, CASE, I'm still upset about that because how am I supposed to respond you fucking idiot robot bitch._

She slumped in her chair. Now, that is not what she wanted to be right then. She'd survived landing on Edmunds' and now she had to check on Edmunds. 

She was greeted by a rocky surface, followed by a surprisingly soothing, even-set voice. Damn, she was thankful for those linguists and programmers that got the AI voices on soldiers so perfect. Underrated, as scientists go. 

"Edmunds will be glad to see you." said the voice, deeper than TARS'. 

She smiled. "I know, VWIL. I know." 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

As soon as he saw her, he kissed her dramatically. Not hugged her. Not said hi. Not checked to see who it was. He kissed her in a moment and left every ounce of worry and fear leak out of him through his pores and fall like rain to the sleep fluid. 

It was a chaste kiss, he was saving his intent for Amelia. It was Amelia, but it didn't have to be. It could've been Cooper or Daryl or Fredericks or Miller or Santa Claus. It could've been anyone. 

"I waited for you." he said, leaning his wet forehead against her chin. "I knew you would come. I could feel it in my chest. I could feel it at the top of my head, like it was trying to pull my skull out to get its contents closer to you." 

"That's quite morbid, Wolf."

"I don't give a fuck, you know why? Because I have been in hypersleep for god knows how long and you're here and I'm ecstatic and love you." He kissed her again, this time a little more voraciously. She could taste the oxygen fluid on his lips, savouring what had sustained her lover's life for so long. She leaned hard into him, ignoring the noise of the pod or the hum of the equipment or the awkward, thunking footfalls of either of the metal soldiers at the base. She just leaned over him, let his head rest on her hand and forearm and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

"How long has it been?" Wolf whispered to the ceiling above his short-term sleeping habitation. It wasn't a large bed, but Amelia curled up to him regardless. 

"It has been 86 years and 7 months since you have seen Dr. Brand." VWIL said from the other room. 

"That's creepy, VWIL."

"I am a robot. It is my job to know this information."

"Not that, the part where you're eavesdropping on our cuddle session." 

"It's not my fault if my sensors are receptive, okay?" He said as he thunked away to where CASE was resting.

"How are you?" 

"I assume you know."

"I do. My politeness setting is 100%."

"I don't have the authority to change that." 

"Would you like to cuddle session?" 

"CASE you must stop trying to be human." 

"Hope settings 95%." 

They went into sleep mode next to each other that evening. 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

As the morning black hole rose over the obdurate horizon, Amelia knew there was work to be done. She had a first generation of babies to make. She elbowed Edmunds for saying 'that sounds hot' and just got to work. 

Ten incubation receptacles. Ten genetically varied starting cells. 9 months more and they would have ten rascal scoundrel ragamuffin kiddos to care for. 

She kissed her lover hard and bit his lip before returning to the 'long nap'. The bots had their instructions as to what to do for the next several months. They are to build a home/daycare center/school. They are to set a learning curriculum to follow. They are to go. Not stay by the sleep containments. Not stand wistfully. Robots aren't built to be wistful. 

"We've got work to do, VWIL." 

"I know, CASE, but I've got to learn how to cuddle session." 

"Watching them sleep won't teach you. You've got to help me turn this station into a place to live."

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

Edmunds and Amelia awoke to a brighter and babyproofer future. CASE was standing by, and VWIL was working with a large gray skein of yarn. "I learned how to crochet for the kids!" He announced, tinging his voice brightly. 

"For their clothes?" Brand asked, "you could have just made one of the machines make the—"

"I am one of the machines to make them." He said, all brightness leaving his voice. She had hit a soft spot. 

The two humans went to the incubation room to find ten almost-ready fetuses. Five girls and five boys.

"We have to name them." He said, remembering the assigned system of naming. This generation was to be gen A. All names start with A, next gen's with B, next with C. It won't get too far before the babies start making their own babies and naming them their own names. It was a self-obsoleting system. 

"This one's Aziz." Pointing to the small Desi baby, Indian-American by heritage. His mother had requested that they give him a family name 'so that we wouldn't be forgotten.'

"Alexis. Anderson. Alan. Abigail. That's five."

"Aaron. Abdiel. Amarante. Alora. Amelia." He said, turning to her. 

"You sure that won't get confusing?"

"They won't call you that, they'll call you mom."

"At this rate, they'll be calling VWIL mom."

"Eh, VWIL never rolled off the tongue quite as well as the other bots. Its usually one syllable. He just had to be special, though."

"Yes, he did."

They turned to look at the brickish machine folding in an appendage he'd been using as a hook. 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

Alexis was born first. Then his companions followed suit. 

Alora and Abdiel were fast, giggly friends. Amarante was a very serious baby. Anderson was a bit of a snob. Aziz was a born leader. Abigail was a little clumsy. Aaron got sick with fever his first week, bless his heart. And neither Amelia loved anything more than to be in Wolf's arms. 

Education programs started right away, headed by Wolf and VWIL. Brand and CASE were doing research on the planet. Too busy for that domestic stuff.

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

The fourteenth night of being parents, Amelia and Wolf were shocked that all ten of their children were silently sleeping. 

"This is a gift and we must take advantage of it." He said, taking her in his arms and leaning in for a kiss. 

"No, no," she said, "this isn't right."

"Why not? Ames, you've been here for months and we haven't... Do you not want to?"

"I do. Of course I do. Wolf, I love you. It's just that you don't." 

"I don't love me?"

"You don't want to have sex with me." 

He paused. He sighed. He stared at his own feet. 

"How'd you know?" he whispered. 

"Don't think you can hide things from me, Wolf." 

"Ok but don't take it personally. I've just never been interested in the stuff. I want you to be happy."

"And I want you to be happy. I don't want to do anything that you don't. Don't try and talk me into raping you."

"But it's not! You have my consent. I'm initiating it. I'll sign a waiver if I have to."

"Wolf."

His ears turned red and he followed her to sleeping quarters. 

He teared up a little when she asked him how she could possibly want more from him. 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

Aaron said the first word of the group. In a particularly boring moment, he pointed at a toy and said 'that'. After VWIL had gotten it for him, his eyes grew wide and began demanding things full time. 

Aziz was both the first to crawl and the first to walk. It wasn't very long before he was thumping around the station, running up to either of the robots and trying to get them to follow him. Alora and Abdiel always cackled wildly when they didn't. 

One day, Amelia the smaller bounded up to the door and reached for it, trying to get away from the laughing toddler behind her. Chase was one of their favorite games. She stretched her tiny arm up to the latch hopelessly, as she wouldn't be able to flip it even if she could lift it. Just as she was about to turn the other way and run, a gruff suited man opened it for her from the other side. He laughed when he saw her, leaning down and picking her up. 

"Who're you? Humanity's future?" She dribbled in confusion. She wasn't familiar with his accent. She grabbed the buttons on his suit and his earlobes and anything else she could reach and moved them around. He laughed again; he knew what she was doing. He had twice been a father, some 70-odd years ago. She was exploring her surroundings. 

"Where's your mama?" He asked her and Aaron, who had just stumbled in and fallen on his bum. 

"I'm right here!" said VWIL in the closest he could get to a song. "I'll let the others know you're here."

When Amelia the taller heard, she ran in, elated. "I thought you were dead." She whispered into his ear while hugging him tightly. "So did I," he whispered back.

Wolf stood in the doorway trying not to be jealous. Who was this stranger? Was he his substitute in those 80 years he and Amelia had been apart? How did he get here? 

"Come in for dinner. You have a lot to tell us, I'm sure." 

Ten raised baby chairs and three regular chairs sat around a table. 

"We try to have a family dinner every night. It helps their development or something. Ask VWIL."

"I like it." 

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–

Cooper told them all about his adventure inside the black hole. He told them about how he told his daughter the information. He told them about seeing her again after so long. He told them about putting TARS back together in a replica of his own home. He told them everything, and he asked a lot of questions. He met all the toddlers and did an impressive job of remembering all their names. He fit in immediately. 

TARS was welcomed to the robot family and he and VWIL spent a lot of time driving CASE as insane as an AI can get. 

The humans learned and grew and built a garden and became a family, the first Edmundsian family. They were very happy.

# ··· – ·– –·–– ·–·–·–


End file.
